Pathos Cabin (79)
The Pathos Cabin (79) is the cabin that houses the children of Pathos, god of emotions/feelings. Claiming and cabin When Pathos claims his children, a glowing group of masks depicting various emotions cycles above the child's head. The cabin itself looks normal on the outside, but each wall is painted a different color, and painted in which, if one looks at it closely enough, one can see the emotions that the color represents (red=anger, yellow=happiness, etc.). On the inside, there are several paintings showing different emotions, the beds are all painted like the walls, and there is a TV screen/control panel that shows what different emotions are like. Cabin members Head counselor: Everett Pitch Lieutenant counselor: Paige Valentine Other members: Powers and traits 1. Children of Pathos have the ability to project and manipulate emotions, to varying degrees. 2. Children of Pathos have the ability to gain powers through their emotions, and have the ability to change forms depending on those emotions. 3. Children of Pathos have the power of telempathy, or the ability to read and communicate with emotions. 4. Children of Pathos have the innate ability to instantly understand different emotions that others are feeling. 5. Children of Pathos tend to have very emotional personalities, and yet are also very empathetic. Emotional forms and powers When a child of Pathos focuses on a certain emotion, they can change forms and gain powers based off of those emotions. These forms and powers are as follows. 1. Joy/happy-When focused on this emotion, the camper will turn a bright yellow color, and his/her mouth will widen into an enormous smile. S/he will become really energetic, and will gain the ability to generate and control light. 2. Sadness-When focused on this emotion, the camper will turn a blue color, their eyes will widen, and his/her mouth will fall into a deep frown. S/he will become really gloomy, and will gain the ability to generate and control water. 3. Fear-When focused on this emotion, the camper will turn a pale gray color, his/her eyes will grow wide, and his/her mouth will fall into a deep frown. S/he will become really cowardly/cautious, and will gain the power of enhanced speed. 4. Anger-When focused on this emotion, the camper will turn a bright red color, his/her eyes will squint, and his/her mouth will deepen into a frown. S/he will become really short-tempered, and will gain the ability to generate and control fire. 5. Disgust-When focused on this emotion, the camper will turn a bright green color, and his/her mouth will lift into a sneer. S/he will become really snarky, and will gain the ability to control garbage and cleaning supplies. 6. Love-When focused on this emotion, the camper will turn a light pink color, and his/her mouth will widen into a smile. S/he will become really loving and motherly/fatherly, and will gain the ability to project heart-shaped energy blasts and heart-shaped energy shields. 7. Anticipation-When focused on this emotion, the camper will turn a bright orange color, and his/her eyes will dart back and forth. S/he will become really energetic, and will gain the ability to slow down, rewind, and speed up time. 8. Trust-When focused on this emotion, the camper will turn a calm, lavender color, and his/her mouth will become a smile. S/he will become really calm and honest, and will gain the power of lie detection. 9. Pride-When focused on this emotion, the camper will turn a bright golden color, and his/her mouth will lift into a smug smile. S/he will become really proud, and will gain the ability to puff themselves up. 10. Confusion-When focused on this emotion, the camper will turn white, with black spirals, and his/her eyes will widen, and become spirally, too. S/he will become really discombobulated, and will gain the ability to discombobulate others. Category:Cabins